


Forts

by Jondiplier (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, Sort Story, Took me too long to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Human life is fragile, priceless, and meaning full. When the love of your life can be destroyed in minutes, what would you do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, just wrote this to get out of writers block!

All Tord had been thinking about was how he should propose to Edd. He'd bought the ring, got the flowers, and the love of his life. That's all he needed right? He couldn't afford a nice fancy dinner out in France. Or go to another country to ask the big question. So, mine as well ask on the sofa.  
He unlocked the house door and took his shoes and coat off, then proceeded to make his way to the couch, waking Edd up from his nap. He sat up and pulled Tord in for a hug, asking him what took so long then noticed the flowers. "Are those for me?" He said bluntly. Tord laughed and handed his lover the flowers. He then sat on the couch and grabbed Edd's hands. "Edd, I have no idea what I'm about to do to be honest," his Norwegian accent shaky. "But what I do know is that I love you no matter what, and I mean it." He then proceeded to get off the couch and get on one knee. "Edd, I never would ask for anything more than to be your husband, so. Will you marry me?" He pulled out the little box and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. Edd gasped at the little speech Tord gave, and looked at the ring. He's waiting for an answer, he thought after a moment. He looked back at Tord's face, filled with nervousness and he looked a little scared. He couldn't speak he was so shook, so instead he nodded. Tord seemed to get the idea, and put the ring on Edd's hand. The then clasped into each other, hugs and kisses were shared. Tears were shed and happy laughter filled the room. "Jeg elsker deg!" Edd gasped. "Jeg elsker deg."


	2. I Do?

It had been some time after the proposal and the wedding was taking place in the following days. The boys already had everything planned, who sat where, best man, Matt obviously. And food. Plenty of liquor and soda for everyone, along with side dishes. And it was beautiful. 

Tord made his way to his car, being traditional they took separate vehicles. Patryk and Paul rode with him, being his other close friends, while Tom and Matt rode with Edd. The ride was torturous and painfully slow. It was an hour drive, and almost no words were shed. All Tord wanted was to be at the reception, saying their vows that they wrote, and to be happily married before the sun set. 

 

It had been almost an hour and Tom, Matt, nor Edd hadn't shown. Tord and most of the quests were vaguely upset at the whole ordeal. They thought that Tord and Edd were a perfect match for each other, despite their past. He called Edd over and over until finally someone answered. But it wasn't Edd. It was some man he'd never met before. "Who is this?!" Tord yelled, making the man on the other end jump. The other answered, informing Tord that he was a paramedic. Tord's heart dropped. The paramedic told him the hospital they'd be at shortly, and that his friends were badly hurt. Tord froze, heart stopping for a minute. Time seemed to stop. People were getting worried seeing the color drain from his face. He almost fainted at the sound of the heart monitor beeping rapidly. He hung up and told everyone the situation. People started filing out and getting into their cars to see Edd, Tom and Matt. 

Tord arrived at the hospital, running in and asked to see Edd. They led him to his room in the ICU. Tord was in tears when he walked in, seeing his fiancée in the hospital bed. His face was covered in dried blood. He had a breathing tone down his throat, and his eyes were closed. His eyes were closed. Was he breathing? Is he alive? Panic once again flooded Tord's body. He started hyperventilating. The nurse hand him sit down and helped him to breathe at a moderate pace.

Edd looked asleep, but in pain. He sat next to Edd for what felt like hours. Waiting for him to show a sign of still being alive. But nothing. The doctors said he was probably going to die tonight from his head injuries. Tord couldn't get that to process. The thought of never seeing Edd smile again sent shivers down his spine. His love, the man he was supposed to grow old with, raise a kid and spoil them. Watch them grow and start a family of their own. The man he was going to wake up next to. Cook breakfast for. Hold hands with in public and go dancing with. Have a life together, but that was all going down the drain, because they had to get married today. They had to ride in separate cars. It was all his fault.


	3. I'll Miss You

"Edd," Tord sobbed. "I'm sorry for everything I've done," he said as he grabbed Edd's hand. "I don't know what came over me. I know I've said this a hundred times, but I am sorry. I put you, Matt and Tom through hell. I have awful scars and memories of your face when you saw me. And, I don't want to lose anything. I want to live with you through this. I can't go without you, I just can't Edd!" Tord panicked. He started crying and didn't notice Edd's heart rate go up. He didn't feel Edd's hand tighten, then go cold. He barely noticed the nurses pulling him away from the room. He didn't remember much after that. Everything was a blur. Edd was gone. Edd was gone. He's dead. All their plans are gone. The life they built together, gone. He didn't remember screaming and kicking as people fought him away from Edd's room. He didn't remember being sedated a little to make him drowsy. All he remembered was Edd's smiling face.

Edd was pronounced dead on March 25th, 2:39 am.


	4. It Rained Down Like Pain

Everything went black, blacker than any shade he'd seen before. He was falling, falling without an end it seemed. If felt as if he'd been falling for years. Within a blink of an eye, every memory he could thought of floated around him in the style of a Polaroid picture. But they weren't pictures, more like videos. The first time he lost a tooth was on the right of him. Above him was the first bike he owned. And in front of him was Tord's face. His last memory. Tord crying. The sound of it echoed around him faintly, until it grew unbearable. He had to cover his ears to block out the noise. Then it was gone. Everything was gone. Then, he was just falling again. Floating into nothing. He saw his hands start to fade. His shoes faded as well. His hands and feet were gone, arms, legs. He tried to scream but nothing came out. 

He awoke with a thud, gasping for air as he tried to refocus his eyes. The area was white, pure white and glowing almost. He looked around to see no one. Nothing was in this so called room. He rose to his feet and started walking, no pain ran through him. He looked at himself. Green hoodie. Reached in his hoodies' pocket to find a paper. The paper was opened to a crinkly note book kind of paper. Hey, is all that it read. He felt his hoodie get a little heavier, this time pulling out a pen that look too familiar. He opened the pen and wrote on the paper a simple hello. A reply came shortly after. Look behind you, read the sloppy handwriting. He hesitated to turn around, but when he did he saw a white room, and a bed. And a beat up and cold looking person that resembled himself. 

"I'm dead,"


	5. The Days Fly By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Tord was just a silhouette. Was he the hero of this story, the villain? Or the bystander? He had to marry Edd on the 24th. He had to have them ride in separate cars. He had to fall in love with someone who would break his damaged heart. All he did that day of Edd's death was lay in a hospital bed. He didn't cry, didn't move. Didn't think. He just laid their. People numerously checked in on him, thinking he was dead. But he had to be moved out of the hospital room for other people to be put into who had "real emergencies". The day's turned into weeks, then months. He didn't see a point in living. He wouldn't leave his house before it was evoked from him not paying for it. He moved in with Matt, having nothing with him and did nothing, no matter how much Matt would tell him if he got out of bed he'd feel better. He barely ate, gradually getting skinny and sickly to the point he had to go to the hospital. He broke down in there, telling the nurses that he couldn't live with himself. He was put into "recovery" or a mental hospital because the doctor was worried he'd commit suicide. He was in there for two months before he was dubbed "healthy". They piled him up on antidepressants and other bodily needs and said he was good to go. When he arrived back Matt was cleaning the house. He stopped everything and sat him down, asking how he was, if he needs anything,was he feeling better. And Tord answered every question. 

"Tord, you need to visit him." Matt crouched to Tord's eye level. He was laying in bed, crying softly. "Please, he'd want you to visit him. You don't have to say anything, just be there." He pulled the comforters off and sat up. "You're right," Tord said, sitting up. It had been the official one year of Edd's death. His sulking wasn't helping. He'd never visited his tombstone, but knew exactly where it was. He bought flowers on the way, and brought a cola can along with him. This was the same thing he'd do every year after that. Flowers and a cola. And every time he'd arrive he'd put the can on the right side of the tomb, and the flowers in the center. He'd sit and chat with Edd's tombstone. Tell him stories about the last year and such. Before long he'd bring a little boy with him. James was his adopted son. James would often sit in Tord's lap and listen to the stories about Edd when they were younger. He wasn't alive when Edd was around, but it felt like he knew everything about the guy. And not long after that, James would bring his own daughter and wife, listening to his fathers' stories even if he'd heard them a thousand times before. 

"It's a beautiful day, Edd." Tord sighed. "Not as beautiful than it would be if you were here though," He chuckled. Placing the flowers and cola down. He sat down, placing a hand on the tomb to help him sit. "It's hard being 67 years old," he laughed at his own joke solemnly. "The days are going by so fast Edd, James's daughter Althea turned 12 last month!" Tord exclaimed. "They said they're too busy to visit, but it's alright. Life does get a little hectic every now and then."   
Before long, he found himself walking alone to his apartment. The streets of his town were busy, people buzzing around trying to get to work or home before rush hour. But, as much as he felt he was alone, Edd was but his side, walking with him. Smiling, wishing he could find a way for Tord to know he was there.

I watched him grow old. One day, he thought, I'll have to watch him die.


End file.
